The present invention relates generally to hunting devices and apparatus and, more particularly, to accessories for use by hunters while seated in a so-called "tree stand".
A tree stand is an apparatus which enables a hunter to climb a tree, pole, or the like to an elevated disposition at which the hunter can remain seated at a vantage point providing him or her with a relatively wide field of view of the surrounding area for the particular type of wild game being hunted. Differing types of tree stands enable the hunter to be seated facing either toward or away from the tree or pole, the present invention relating specifically to the former. As will be understood, it is extremely important when wild game approaches a hunter that he or she remain quiet and stationary so as not to be detected by the animal, which poses a particular disadvantage to hunters in a tree stand when wild game approaches from the hunter's rear. If a hunter who detects the rearward approach of wild game turns to face the animal, the hunter risks being detected and frightening the animal before the hunter can assume a balanced shooting position.